l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Isawa Fosuta
Isawa Fosuta was a shugenja and inquisitor of the Phoenix Clan. He later became the tainted Onyx Champion of the Spider Clan. Inquisitor The Iuchi Daimyo During her travels to recover the lost Black Scroll, the Wasting Disease, the Iuchi daimyo Iuchi Yue found herself in the company of Fosuta in 1160, who had infiltrated a cell of bloodspeakers operating in the area. Together, they tracked down and faced Shiba Michirou, but they have arrived too late as he was no longer in the possession of the scroll. Visions of the Future, Part II, by Shawn Carman Lion Advisors Fosuta departed to Shiba provinces where he must deal with a matter of some wayward Lions, the Lion advisors who still remained there after Shiba Aikune attacked them and killed Matsu Shinya, Ikoma Korin, Matsu Watako, and Korin's uncle, Ikoma Fujimaro, who had sought them to escape to Lion lands. Isawa Fosuta (Winds of Change flavor) Chasing Bloodspeakers In 1165 Fosuta was chasing a group of Bloodspeakers in the Isawa Mori. The Maho-tsukai were killing ronin and peasants alike and raisng them as undead. Fosuta met Shiba Ameiko, a samurai-ko guarding the forest, and enlisted her to destroy the cultists. Four Winds, p. 106 Ronin Fosuta evaluated his failing body and sought out a more agreeable solution to the impending end of my life, becoming a tainted ronin. Champions, by Shawn Carman Fosuta tattooed his body, which appeared younger as a gift of his new tainted condition. The War of Dark Fire, Part 14, by Shawn Carman Becoming the Onyx Champion In 1170, the Obsidian Champion Daigotsu Hotako held a tournament in the Shinomen Mori to select the first person to hold the title of Onyx Champion, the chief shugenja of the Spider Clan, responsible not only for the corruption of the Empire, but of converting the people of Rokugan into worshipping Fu Leng. The Test of the Obsidian Champion 2008: Brothers in Darkness (Storyline Tournament) The day of the tournament, Hotako saw how members of the Chuda family alongside a few bloodspeakers and ronin battled for the position. In the final battle, Fosuta was able to defeat his opponent by using a jade spell, leaving his own hand slightly burned. Baboon as Batch of Office Fosuta used to keep a baboon which followed him around and became associated with the fallen Inquisitor. Isawa Fosuta (Path of the Destroyer Picture) The Burning of the Shinomen Fosuta fought alongside the Spider during the burning of the Shinomen Forest after the new Empress Iweko I ordered the purge of the Spider. He used his powers to defeat several members of the Shogun's forces, including Moto Najmudin. However, as a Phoenix contingent arrived to help stop the fire, Fosuta retreated into the trees, leaving his fellow Spider behind, resulting in the death of Daigotsu Junichi at the hands of Matsu Fumiyo. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske & Nancy Sauer The War of Dark Fire Pale Oak Castle When in 1171 the yobanjin invaders attacked Pale Oak Castle, with the intent of defiling the tree that stood over the grave of Hantei XVII, Fosuta summoned Sentei no Oni to defend his mother's home. The War of Dark Fire, Part X, by Shawn Carman Kyuden Asako Fosuta killed many of the yobanjin preparing to attack Kyuden Asako. He then asked Akodo Setai to join him. When Setai refused the offer, Fosuta killed half of the Lion Clan troops there as well. Fu Leng ejected from Jigoku In 1171 Daigotsu moved to the Fingers of Bone. Kokujin Konetsu studied an encrypted letter that had been sent by Asahina Sekawa but intercepted by Pokku. The Widening Circle, by Nancy Sauer The lettered stated that the impossible had happened, that Fu Leng had been thrown out of Jigoku and replaced by Kali-Ma as the new avatar and Champion of Jigoku. Once the letter was deciphered, Daigotsu shared this information with Chuda Mishime, Michio, Daigotsu Hotako and Isawa Fosuta. The serch for Fu Leng began. The Harbinger, by Shawn Carman Chuda Genkei and Daigotsu Minoko found him in a village, and sent word to Daigotsu. He was escorted to the Fingers of Bone and kept in secrecy. Keeping his post Fosuta used all resources he had to maintain his post as Onyx Championship. When in 1171 he heard Chuda Serimon was planning to challenge him, Fosuta managed to counteract him. Serimon was able to challenge him in public, but before the fight began Serimon died. Somehow Fosuta had killed him, Crashes in the Night, by Brian Yoon most possibly poisoning the Chuda. Challenges, by Nancy Sauer Defeat During the Onyx Champion Tournament in 1172, Fosuta was defeated in the final duel by a young shugenja named Takasho who thus gained the title of Onyx Champion. Fosuta fled the Fingers of Bone immediately. His opponent had gained the favor of Katsu, the loyal Khadi of Daigotsu. He had seen that Fosuta was not a truly follower of Daigotsu and did not want him as the Onyx Champion for his Lord, so Katsu was instrumental in the defeat of Fosuta. Fosuta no Oni It was not clear what kind of relation had Fosuta no Oni with the fallen Onyx champion. Fosuta no Oni (The Dead of Winter flavor) Death Fosuta died before the end of the Destroyer War. The Celestial Edition Dead List, by Shawn Carman External Links * Isawa Fosuta (Winds of Change) * Isawa Fosuta Exp (Path of the Destroyer) Category:Phoenix Clan Members Category:Spider Clan Members Category:Onyx Champions Category:Shadowlands Personalities Category:Ronin